


Невыносимый и безрадостный мир

by Krezh12



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), M/M, Not A Fix-It, Plot What Plot, Remix, Siege (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: У Тони дыра в памяти, пылающий свет между ребер и грудь, полная новых шрамов. И это не останавливает его от попытки воссоединиться со Стивом. Через кровать.





	Невыносимый и безрадостный мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Thou Bleak and Unbearable World (The Looking to the Sky to Save Me Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041211) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> [Sineala] : текст был вдохновлён работой «That One Man, Scorned and Covered with Scars» от Muccamukk и написан для неё же в коллекцию Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016. Работа, которой я вдохновлялась, была о том, как Стив четырежды видел шрамы Тони и всё равно занимался с ним любовью. Возможно, моя работа — про такой пятый раз.  
> По таймингу текст расположен после «Осады» (или, возможно, прямо во время неё) (https://unitedcomicsguide.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Мстители:_история_ч.24_(Осада_Асгарда) или https://com-x.life/1211-osada.html, — прим. пер.) и до «Мстители: Прайм» (http://unicomics.ru/comics/series/avengers-prime, — прим. пер.), и я говорю это, на самом деле, чтобы вы были предупреждены. Относительную хронологию событий во время «Осады» и «ЖЧ: Самый разыскиваемый в мире» (https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/World%27s_Most_Wanted, — прим. пер.) было нереально трудно восстановить, поэтому мне пришлось изобрести что-то своё. Так как в первой работе название было взято из «Невозможной мечты» Френка Синатры, то для своей я выбрала строчку из «Man of La Mancha». Ну и немножечко от Foo Fighters, потому что это классика для меня.
> 
> ps: после у них будет всё хорошо. Потом будут Avengers Prime, помните это. Они со всем справятся.

Тони не помнил ничего, что произошло между тем моментом, когда он ждал, чтобы Экстремис завершил своё первое резервное копирование, сидя в лаборатории в Нью-Йорке, и пробуждением в подвале в Брокстоне, штат Оклахома, с легким свечением из своей груди. Но что бы ни произошло за этот год, ему достаточно было увидеть страдание в глазах Стива, чтобы понять всё, пока тот изучал его, стоя на противоположном конце комнаты.

О, и не то чтобы он не знал о своей амнезии. Ему рассказали. Он почти чувствовал утерянные воспоминания — как будто тыкал пальцем в то место, где еще недавно рос удаленный зуб. И у него было около получаса, чтобы пролистать заголовки вроде «КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ», пытаясь понять, какого черта ему нужно было, чтобы его друзья, те несколько человек, что с ним остались, вживляли себе в грудь импланты. А потом появилась Мария Хилл, вооруженная пистолетом, и Новый Мститель с одним из старых костюмов Тони, и сказали ему, что он должен защитить Асгард.

Время на раздумье было роскошью, которой он не обладал никогда.

И они сражались с Осборном, а сейчас они здесь, в спальне дома в Оклахоме, который, по-видимому, принадлежал Тони, и Тони был на адреналине после битвы и, может быть, в шоке, потому что они в очередной раз спасли мир, и Стив пялился на него так, как будто вместо этого они спалили его дотла.

Тони потянулся к застежкам брони, сорвал перчатки и позволил грудной пластине упасть на пол с лязгом и бряцаньем.

Глаза Стива проследили за этим движением, но сам он остался безмолвным.

Дуговой реактор на груди светился странно: инопланетно-синим, подсвечивая темную комнату. Шрамы вокруг него были свежими, успевшими зажить только наполовину. В любом случае, они заживали быстрее, чем были должны — Тони предположил, что какая-то часть даров Экстремиса всё еще была с ним, — но следы от них всё равно точно останутся.

Он полагал, что избавился от них навсегда.

Но он никогда не был настолько удачлив.

Тони снял с себя остальные доспехи, в конце концов оставшись лишь в нижнем белье.

Если не считать, что их разделяла целая комната, Стив стоял напротив — полностью одетый, всё еще в форме. Тони видел, как он сглотнул. Он видел, как пристальный взгляд Стива изучал его тело сверху донизу. Он видел, как обозначается его возбуждение даже сквозь форму.

Они делали это. Эту вещь Тони вспомнил.

Они сделали это после того, как Тони обзавелся искусственным сердцем и избавился от брони на груди. После Человека-Молекулы. После того, как ему пришлось отбиваться от собственного высокоинтеллектуального костюма. После того, как у него появился Экстремис. Он—… ладно, Стив видел его тело. Каждый раз, как Тони обзаводился новым.

Он вспомнил, когда они были счастливы.

— Ну? — спросил он и улыбнулся. — Уверен, ты пришел сюда не затем, чтобы любоваться моими гравюрами.

Когда-то одна фраза могла заставить Стива улыбнуться в ответ.

— Нам не стоит этого делать, — произнес Стив. Очень тихо. — Ты недавно перенес операцию на сердце, и это лишь одна из причин.

Тони оглядел себя.

— Больше на мозг, как мне кажется. Операция на груди не затронула сердце, — отмахнулся он. — И я только что с поля боя. Не думаю, что ты навредишь мне больше.

— Нам не стоит этого делать, — повторил Стив, и Тони услышал дрожь в его дыхании даже с того места, где стоял.

Тони засунул большой палец под пояс брифов и стянул их вниз, обнажив тазобедренную кость.

— Тебе хочется.

И затем, когда он взглянул вверх, каким-то образом Стив оказался близко; одной рукой он обнял Тони, другой проследил линию ключицы прямо поверх первого шрама. Его взгляд был отчужденным, будто он был не здесь, а за тысячи миль отсюда, и Тони поймал его ладонь, поднес к губам и поцеловал.

Стив вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

— Тони, — прошептал он, и Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия, значило ли это то, что он имеет в виду что-то еще, значит ли это то, что он представляет на его месте кого-то другого, значит ли это то, что он не может справиться с тем, чтобы смотреть на него, когда он сияет синим.

Может быть, он не может справиться с тем, чтобы смотреть на Тони, вообще.

Свет дугового реактора бросал на лицо Стива причудливые тени.

— Я так зол на тебя, — произнёс Стив, смотря в сторону, пристыженный, скривившись, как будто это было признание, которое ему далось с трудом. Но сказав это, он держал его в своих руках так, будто Тони был драгоценностью, будто Тони был хрупким. Его рука растянулась по позвоночнику Тони, как будто ему было нужно его удержать. — Я не должен—… Я причиню тебе вред—…

— Я не сломаюсь.

— Мы оба уже, — сказал Стив, и затем он поцеловал его, и Тони мог чувствовать привкус соли от слёз на его лице.

Стив опустил его на кровать — Тони не помнил её, — снял оставшуюся на нём одежду и целовал его буквально повсюду. Везде. Его лицо, его горло, его заживающие шрамы, потерявшие чувствительность. Его соски. Слишком тонкие линии его грудной клетки, такие худые, как будто он провёл последний год, голодая и умирая. Выступающую тазовую косточку. Головку члена — так же, как и все другие части тела, и Тони выдохнул в нужде и отрицании одновременно, и Стив сдвинулся, оставляя поцелуй на его яичках, а затем и на внутренней стороне его бёдер.

Я скучал по этому, подумал Тони, но это было неправильно, потому что он не помнил того времени, где этого не имел.

Затем тихо щелкнула крышка смазки и вход Тони потёр скользкий палец — по нему и вокруг, дразня, снова и снова — и так до тех пор, пока, наконец, не вошёл внутрь. Стива, казалось, устраивало трахать его сначала одним пальцем, после двумя, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Тони стонет, как Тони под ним рассыпается на куски.

Какой-то частью разума Тони смутно осознавал, что Стив прервался, чтобы надеть презерватив и — Господи, Стив всё еще был полностью одет, если не считать расстёгнутой молнии, — и затем он скользнул в него, медленно и легко, останавливаясь, будучи едва внутри, и давая Тони время, чтобы привыкнуть. Тони взмахнул руками, ища опору, и в итоге вцепился Стиву в плечо; защитная панель с его униформы впивалась ему в ладонь. 

— Шшш, — прошептал Стив, и Тони видел, как его бьёт дрожь от того, что он сдерживается. — Сделай глубокий вдох, — его голос был грубым, низким от желания. Он не улыбался. У него были закрыты глаза.

Тони плотно и туго сжался вокруг него и Стив простонал.

— Я в норме, — произнёс Тони. — Я в порядке, я в норме. Дай мне это. Я смогу всё принять.

Стив трахал его не так, как ненавидел. Стив трахал его так, как любил: медленно, осторожно, сладко — может быть, слаще, чем когда-либо. Он мог удерживать на одной руке вес своего тела — ну конечно, он мог, — а свободной ласкать Тони везде, где только имел возможность до него дотянуться: мягко, притягивая его еще ближе к себе.

Веки Стива оставались зажмурены, его подбородок был всё еще плотно сжат, и Тони взглянул на него, задаваясь вопросом: что за чертовщину они друг с другом сделали за тот год, который Тони никак не мог вспомнить, как ни старался.

Тони потянулся и положил Стиву ладонь на лицо, гладя пальцами его губы. Стив не перестал сжимать зубы, но ритм его толчков сбился и его рука переместилась к члену Тони, усердно и настойчиво проводя по нему вверх-вниз, но сам он по-прежнему не открыл глаз. Тони не знал, какие вещи он себе представлял, он распахнул рот, на миг перестав дышать, и кончил, когда Стив снова в него толкнулся. 

Издав тихий стон, Стив последовал за ним секундой позже. 

После он вышел из него. Привёл себя в порядок. 

Они лежали в кровати рядом друг с другом, Стив протянул руку и одним пальцем проследил контур дугового реактора на его груди. 

— Я не вернусь в Мстители, — сказал он тихим голосом. — Я не буду Капитаном Америка. Я не могу. Я не могу работать с тобой прямо сейчас. Не так.

О. Всё было так, как должно было быть.

Они покидали его. Они всегда это делали.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив и Тони не мог вспомнить, говорил ли он ему это раньше, но даже если и не говорил, это не значит, что он этого не чувствовал. — Я люблю тебя, но я не могу.

Когда Тони попытался заговорить, весь воздух, что был в его лёгких, вырвался из него одним дрожащим выдохом.

— Я не помню времени, где бы тебя не любил, — сказал он, и его горло сжалось.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — В этом-то и проблема.


End file.
